nouvelle génération
by lrschase
Summary: La mère de touts les monstres veut surpassé Gaia et qu'elle meilleur moyen pour cela que de faire souffrir les demis dieux ayant vaincu la déesse. Cependant ce ne sera pas directement au Sept qu'elle compte s'en prendre mais à leur descendants direct. résumé nul mais histoire meilleur
1. chapter 1

**_un petit chapitre pour commencer un peu comme un episode pilote, si sa plait je continue sinon bah j'arrête donc dit le moi si ça plait en commentaire_**

La colonie, le seul lieu où les demi dieux et enfants de ces derniers,était en sécurité. Ce que l'on appelais le camp des sang mêlé, était juste magnifique. De grand champs de fraise, une belle forêt peuplée de monstre, un mur d'escalade dégoulinant de lave ou encore l'arène de combat près des bungalows. Les bungalows, de petite maison ou vivait entre eux demi frères et soeurs. Chaque dieux grec avait son bungalows attitré ainsi que leur conseiller. A l'époque de Percy Jackson et des Sept, ces fameux conseiller se trouvai être : Percy Jackson pour Poseidon, Jason Grâce pour Zeus, Nico Di Angelos pour Hades, Annabeth Chase pour Athena, Clarisse La Rue pour les Ares Piper McLean pour les Aphrodite, Leo Valdez pour les Hephaïstos et beaucoup d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Nicklaus Grâce qui avait succéder à son père pour son bungalow, un certain Rick fils d'Hades pris la place de Nico, une jeune Bianca chez les Poseidon, un certain Jonathan pour Athena, Kai chez les Ares, Elizabeth pour les Hephaïstos et enfin Rose Grâce pour les Aphrodite.

Chiron, dirigeait toujours ma colonie même après de nombreuse années. Et les anciens Héros revenait de temps à autre, Piper et Jason habitaient directement dans la grande maison, Frank et Hazel eux revenaient quand ils le pouvaient, Reyna, elle resta au Camp Jupiter, Leo et Calypso habitaient à mou de vingt mètre de la frontière et Percy et Annabeth, pour ceux qui est d'eu, c'est une longue histoire. Il y a treize ans, alors que Perçy et Annabeth devenait parent pour la deuxième fois d'une petite fille, ils reçurent une visite de la grand mère de l'enfant comme il y a deux ans plus tôt avec le même refrain.

-Le mélange de deux élément opposer ne posera que des problèmes, la mer et la connaissance ne sont pas compatibles, vos enfants sont bien trop puissant.

-Maman, tu as dis la même chose pour Azénor et voilà que ces deux ans sonnera bientôt sans aucun dommage.

-Exact, le retour du minautore lors d'une de ses sieste ne fut pas un danger ? Et les Harpie non plus ?

-Vous en avez parler avec Hades, salle étaient indépendantes.

-Et que faite vous de la menace d'Échidna ?

-De quoi parle tu ? Quelle est cette menace ?

Athena pris un siège et s'assit.

-On dit sur l'Olympe qu'Echidna voudrait se venger des dieux, pour cela elle aurait des projets maléfique concernant vos enfants, Je vous en pris, je comprends ce que vous coûte le fait d'abandonner vos enfants mais cela et le seul moyen, il n'y a que deux endroit en ce monde pour leur assurer une enfance paisible.

Perçy et Annabeth y réfléchit un long moment quand Annabeth pris la parole.

-Quand les reverrons nous ?

-Je ne saurais le dire, peut être dans deux ou vingt ans, le temps de de préparer au projet d'Échidna et de sa descendance.

-Prend les mère, amène les a la colonie ou au camp, peu importe si elles sont en sécurité.

Annabeth et Percy embrassèrent leurs filles afin de leur dire au revoir.

-Comment s'appelle la dernière ? questionna Athena

-Bianca en l'honneur d'une vieille amie. répondit Perçy.

C'est ainsi que le jour même Chiron eu la visite d'Athena elle même.

Les frontières de la colonie ne fut pas un obstacle pour la déesse, une fois à la Grande Maison Athena frappa à la porte.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut Piper McLean qui apparut.

-Je n'ai rien contre vous en particulier déesse Athena, mais comprenez le fait que, toutes notre vie dès qu'un dieu ou une déesse frappaient à notre porte les problèmes les suivait.

Jason rejoignit Piper un petit garçon de loin de trois ans dans les bras.

-Non ! Peut m'importe les problèmes de l'Olympe ou si les deux risque d'y passer, on a assez rendu de service aux dieux, on a rendu notre tablier il y a des années.

-Soit, seulement c'était un service que vous auriez rendu à ma fille Annabeth. Mais bon je comprendrai si vous êtes trop occupé. ..

-Non, si c'est pour Annabeth on fera ce qu'il faut.

Piper et Jason invitèrent la déesse à entrée et une fois tous installer elle leur expliqua la situation.

-Mes petits enfants son menacées par Échidna, mère des monstre. Dans cette situation le plus resonable est de confier une des filles d'Annabeth à Chiron et l'autre à Reyna. Mais visiblement Chiron c'est absenté.

-Non, seulement n'ayant plus de héros à former il est retourné aux Enfers.

-Soite, je vous présente la dernière de la famille Chackson chaseJackson) Bianca Chackson. Garder la je vous peux j'ai une courses à faire au Enfers.

Athena traversa tout les Enfers pour retrouve Chiron et avec l'accord d'Hades le ramena à la colonie, d'as la même semaine l'aîné des Chackson était confiera Reyna au camp Jupiter.

 **voila le premier chapitre pour commencer l'histoire**


	2. personnage

**_Voilà le concept, percabeth ont deux fille._**

 ** _Azenor(camp Jupiter) et Bianca(colonie des sang mêlé)_**

 ** _sans oublier le petit garçon que portait Jason (je vous laisse choisir le nom)_**

 ** _Je vous propose de m'envoyer une carte pour des personnages que vous auriez choisi et que je introduirai dans cette fanfic_** ** _Je rappelle qu'on parle de la génération en dessous de Annabeth, Percy, Piper..._**

 ** _vous pouvez faire des demi dieu ou des enfant de demi dieu, vous pouvez même mélanger un demi dieu avec un dieu (tout les coup sont permi)_**

 ** _informations obligatoires._**

 ** _Nom_**

 ** _Prénom_**

 ** _Âge_**

 ** _Parent divin ou juste parent_**

 ** _Où il vit. colonie des sang mêlé / camp Jupiter_**

 ** _Préciser Grec ou Roman_**

 ** _vous pouvez inventer plusieurs personnages je commence quand j'en aurait au moins quatre._**


End file.
